further_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Members
FE boasts over 1000 unique, caring, and dedicated members, 95% of which are bots. =Admins= Paul Von Prolus is the creator of n-dim 4ums, a haven for bots who are just trying to find their place in this world. However, Paul has not taken kindly to N-Dim's #1 customers and has declared open war upon them. The bots have proven much too powerful for him, though, and have shown no signs of stopping. They sit there, waiting. Watching. Assimilating. When he's not busy working on his N-Dim software, or posting on the N-Dim FE board, or even the N-Dim ProM board, Porl spends his time hosting Labyrinth 3 on N-Dim. He's more N-Dim now than man, twisted and evil. The truth is, we don't hear from Paul much anymore. Not after Ndim. Some say he never sleeps, and that he stays up late at night posting back and forth to himself alone on his Ndim support board. The last person to see him in public was local boy Matt Cookson. His story of the encounter is below: It was horrifying. I was in England at ZillaCon. It was late one night. I walked by Roos' house and then Wikey's house, since all of England is sort of just right there, you know? Anyway. I was lost, and it was getting dark. The streets were empty. I saw a man. I recognized him as my old Administrator, Paulus. "Paulus!" I yelled. "Paulus I was hoping you could help me--". That's when he struck. '' ''"I'M THROUGH WITH HELPING! NDIM IS PERFECT! YOU HEAR ME. PERFECT! THERE ARE NO BUGS. NO GLITCHES. NDIM. IS. PERFECT." '' ''His eyes were a fiery red. He dug his awful British teeth straight down into my wrist. It was something straight out of one of my monster movies. Oh god...please...please I don't want to speak of it anymore. I SAID GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE! To prevent Paul from lashing out on us, this very Wiki is hosted on | Error Loading Page. Request Timeout. Warning: Unknown: open(/var/chroot/home/content/13/10836013/tmp/sess_ddb6f35b90c12c0b3c15b9379ccbd77e, O_RDWR) failed: No such file or directory (2) in Unknown on line 0 Warning: [[Unknown:] Failed to write session data (files). Please verify that the current setting of session.save_path is correct () in Unknown on line 0 Warning: Ndim cannot be found. Ndim! Boc Boc, aka Carter, is one of the three Admins on FE. A core member of our community, Carter is one of the few members remaining who has been there from the beginning, strictly because he cannot find anything better to do. He longs for the days of his wildly popular tv.com caption contests. During the death of EN, and partially as a result of all of the many hours of hard work he spent on FE, Carter underwent a dramatic weight change. He reportedly dropped 375 pounds in about two weeks, earning him the new nickname from Henry, 'Skinny B'. Carter is notable in the ORG world for being the only player to come in dead last THRICE in one series (Sausage Island), due to his complete lack of social awareness. Curtis Curtis is a ginger tyrant who in a span of 7 years has gone from a lowly nub to the King of the prestigious N-Dim Forums Corporation, Ltd. What once started as a bright-eyed, plagiarizing young man has turned into something twisted, corrupt, and . It's theorized that the takeover of N-Dim was all a long con by Curtis and that the darkest days are yet ahead of us. Curtis now spends 98% of his day planning out various games that he may or may not ever run. He currently hosts the bedazzling Survivor series Sausage Island with Drr, the highly acclaimed Mafia series And Then There Were Scum with Boc, his own Game of Thrones series, and his Holiday themed games. When he isn't hosting, he goes through horrendous withdrawals. Did I also mention he's a ginger bastard??? :lol: :lol: :lol: KC KC Wolf is FE's newest administrator and former moderator who hails from New Yawk but moved to Bumfuck, Arizona years ago. As a relatively new member to the site, KC has spent hundreds of hours of his time digging through past FI and EN records in order to better assimilate into the community. KC has the hair of Paco and the crippling social anxiety of Malion Mac. While living in Nevada, KC's only form of social contact comes through his father, his cats, and Shadow. This has taken its toll on his psyche, as KC now detests people entirely. This does wonders on his ORG social game. Somehow upon arriving to FE, KC has quickly climbed up the social ladder and found himself as the winner of NYABBPE, making him the site's only Moderator. Unfortunately for KC, he's now stuck to living up to his campaign promises and must raffle away $50 of his hard earned Walmart money to FE's members each month. Surprising nobody, KC ended up bankrupting himself and stopped giving money within a few months, creating an angry mob of winners who have yet to be paid. KC enjoys making Let's Play videos, creating GIFs for anyone who asks, and stalking and collecting the heds of everyone who moves. Following the BBPE tournament that crowned Brian moderator, KC was promoted to admin despite failing on every promise he had made previously. An announcement thread was created which created such responses as "Why?", "idk who you are" and "this site has gone to shit". =Moderators= itsbrianyay Brian Nelson, not to be confused with that other Brian, is a former Lab player that joined FE after it's conclusion. His first noteworthy accomplishment was saving the world in his helicopter from the Forbidden Isle. He can creepily lick his own nose and once got kicked out of a home good's store for playing Survivor in it. Often awkwardly gushes over any guy who posts their picture, but like most, still finds Nenna pretty hot. He may like bananas, but that doesn't stop him from appreciating a good peach. He came into prominence on Skype for constantly losing his patience and temper during friendly Ghost games, causing him to be exiled from playing games with us. Against all odds, Brian became the next Moderator of Further Entertainment during BBPE 2015 tournament. This is mostly thanks to the popularity of his own mother, who he bragged about his message board status to often in his video tasks. After becoming moderator, like KC before him, Brian proceeded to go back on all his promises and hide on invisible, earning the new name *itsbrianyay. Dylan Dylan J. Rogers is a scrawny Canadian who has been 16 years old for many years. His mom considers him a strong young boy . He mainly lurks any thread that has to do with sports due to the fact that he never got picked to play anything growing up. He also enjoys Survivor and co-hosted the Sole Survivor tournament and started, but never finished, the FE Survivor fan-fic. Additionally, he hosted the on-board Big Brother game, LaBB, which resulted in a gigantic shitstorm between Curtis and Vernon that caused the game to have no ending. Dylan himself plays in a lot of on-board games often and is usually quite the schemer, which results in him either leaving early and screwing someone over enough to smite attack him. During BBPE III, Dylan betrayed his best pal Vic in the finals, being the tiebreaker vote to send Brian to moderatorship of his Grey Team partner. The two have not posed for a photograph together since. Dylan was promoted to moderator after BBPE 4, despite not winning, due to being rigged out of the game by crazy Tim Ratliff and being an all around swell guy. Bryce Bryce Fosdick (Pronounced Fuzz-Dick) is either overly happy or overly grumpy, depending on the circumstances. He's the son of a pastor from Colorado and a future pro soccer player. He's known around the ORG world as always playing fat hairy men for some odd reason. He's also notorious for always getting horribly screwed over and contemplating quitting the internet, only to always come back like nothing happened anyway. He once hosted a FE Endurance game, which featured Vic and Dylan being annoying assholes that everyone hated. Against all odds, Bryce very nearly became the Biggest Best Person Ever by somehow making it to the final three and getting the second most amount of votes. He was, once again, horribly screwed over when his own campaign manager, the deadest of Roses, voted against him in the election. Bryce disappeared from FE sometime in early 2014, explaining that he got a life. Course the real reason is likely because he hated Curtis' portrayal of him in Members Mafia. Haha who smited me? Bryce returned in 2017 and against all odds finally earned his dream of being BBPE, beating out two very worthy candidates in Tim and Shadow. In that time, he kept his campaign promise of getting Darkus Black unbanned, which nobody wanted in the first place. Has since vanished after finding his real community of friends after playing some fake Survivor game on Facebook. =Legends= Drr Drr, Drrr, Drrrr, Drrrr or Rose is an aspiring arteest from hicksville Pennsylvania. She is *GASP* a real, live actual girl on the internet which at one time gave her much unwarranted attention before Mal found a girlfriend. She has a racist family with several annoying, bratty cousins which causes her to hide in her room far more than is probably healthy. She is well known as the co-host for Sausage Island with Curtis, in which she is responsible for much of the pwetty drawings and graphics. She is also known for randomly disappearing from time to time. #wheresbrett Patrick Patrick is the Louis CK of the board, bad shit happening to him far too often for no obvious reason. Patrick frequents the board games and is usually left out or screwed over quite swiftly. He's also known, self admittedly, for positively sucking at mafia although he continues to play them anyway. He's only ever had one shining performance during his time playing mafia.... as the usurper that ended up taking a victory in Matt's mafia. Unfortunately, he never got to celebrate this impressive feat as Matt decided to never post the final write-up, leaving Patrick's achievement in an indefinite limbo. This achievement is so important to Patrick that he still bumps it up for all to see three years later. Patrick would portray Chet in Sausage where his story arc mirrored his FE life. Outside of his follies, Patrick is the reality TV expert of the forum and is usually the first to post news stories for Survivor and Big Brother. He's an admin on the Reality BBQ forums, a very popular Big Brother and reality television forum. Recently had a cameo in the Netflix original series Stranger Things. He has a wife and do many things together. Vic Michael Vicario was a well known Sausage alumni who finally came to FE in late 2013. Early on, he made the mistake of posting a picture of himself with a stuffed pig, which caused the pig to become more popular than Vic himself. Vic's known for being buddies with Dylan and they often scheme together in games. Beware of the Grey Team! Has an annoying feud with Nofo which has bled into mafia games. Vic has become something of a master impressionist, having a brilliant performance as Rob in ATTWSIV and his favorite member Nofo in Member's Mafia. Is well known in the ORG community as a host of the popular Endure Survivor series. Got to the finals of the BBPE III and very nearly won, but lost out thanks to his buddy Dylan giving his vote to Brian. Was briefly promoted to moderator anyway and was quickly demoted for being worthless. Vernon Vernon is a CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE grad who now spends his time LIVING IT UP in Los Angeles!!! He has met more celebrities there than you could ever know man. He's played b-ball with Avon fuckin Barksdale, he's dined and dashed with an asian youtuber, he's SHAKEN JAY LENO'S HAND!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! To the left is Vernon's personal photo album of all the many celebrities he was fortunate enough to meet while in LA. "you partied with E40? you just gave him some money so he'd stand next to you for 10 seconds. that's not partying bear" - Henry Vern.png|me meeting deal or no deal briefcase holder #17 in cali. AHH UNREAL!!! Cassandra.png|CASSANDRA from survivor fiji! E40.png|me and e40 in cali! what did u do lately!! Vernkrist.jpg|me with kristopher van varenberg from 6 Bullets!!! WHAAAAAT!!!!!! Rob.png|Vernon with Rob - an Oxford graduate Vernon spends most of his time on FE spamming the board with links to his newest unfunny comedy sketches. No one will watch unless it's Palette Girls 2. He is notably bad at forum games, coming in dead last in nearly everything he attempts, but claiming he is the victor. He has shown an unbelievable resistance to common growth traits such as 'learning' and 'memory'. His poor dog Sansa recently joined the forum. She already has higher karma and is a better mafia and Labyrinth player than Vernon. By the way, Vernon wrote and performed Bo"FE"mian Rhapsody. Don't you ever forget it. Can someone give me a SparkNotes version of this shit? Zersch Zersch probably has triple the reputation you could ever have. This is likely due to the fact that Natalie ups it every minute of every day, but nonetheless, it's an impressive feat. He also has one hell of a PM box, similarly spammed to bits with Natalie messages. It's a great mystery what exactly Zersch and Natalie discuss that has struck all our curousities. Still, Zersch is probably the most likable member on the site. This may be why he was voted Best Member for the 2013 FE Awards, but we're not completely sure. He's been around forever and despite this, stayed relatively neutral and drama free for over five years before finally cracking on Igor. The feud between Igor and Zersch was so bad that Zersch actually left FE completely for a few months before returning for the 2017 NYABBPE. Matt Matt Summers (aka Mateo) is a 15-year-old Survivor nerd from West Virginia. Signing up for the board at the age of 14, he is the youngest regular on the forum by a large margin. He gained notoriety after hosting a shitty mafia that never had an ending, ironically following a shitty mafia from Samm that Matt himself mocked to no end. This sparked a war between the two, which resulted in Matt's reputation going lower than Vernon's -- a feat in itself. Young Matthew is also known for taking on-board games way too seriously and considers himself a strategical genius in an attempt to pander to whoever is hosting. He dreams of one day being one of "the boys". He once posted an awful picture of himself to demonstrate Snapchat which was promptly heded and now spammed everywhere to his chagrin. He often likes people in shows nobody else does to the point of obsession, complete with matching sig and avatars. This usually cues a chorus of groans. He also sings. He's actually quite good. Natalie Natalie was one third of FE's mom club. She enjoys Playstation, doesn't sleep, and was generally well liked. She is a professional rep-giver, upping reputation to someone every hour. Usually Zersch. She also has a PM Box that nearly encompasses the total number of posts on the board. She was well known for her Survivor series with Kiwi and forcing her family members to play forum games. Her favorite letter is "k". JJ JJ or Buffy (she can never decide which), is one third of the mom's gang of FE and frequenter in mafia games where she almost always has a glass of wine in her hand. You may know her from the Sausage community as Shawna. She won $50 from KC in a rigged poll due to voting him to win BBPE. She's had some strong portrayals in the ATTWS series, most notably poison doctor Paddy, who was recently voted as FE's favorite ATTWS character ever. More recently earned the ire of the GLB gang as she made a drunken, rambling thread yelling at them. You can usually find her getting in arguments over the way something was phrased with various people on the board, most notably Igor. Jeff The following was written by Jeffrey: Where to begin...oh men the great Jeff enjoys talking Game of Thrones, Breaking Bad and hockey. Recently, in mid 2012, he promised Henry to a match in Max Payne 3. Due to real life he has not been able to play with him and thus a much hated rivalry began. Everywhere Jeff posts, Henry follows with words like "FUCK YOU CUNT" or "SHUT YOUR FACE OR I'LL BASH YOU IN". This rivalry continues in the cbox. Lately Jeff was another victim to Curtis' schemes in gsurvivor. He obviously hasn't learned from the past. Jeff is the official mascot of sausage island 7. In latest news: Jeff wouldn't trade a dragon for 10,000 Uruk'hai, let alone 8,000 unsullied warriors. =Elites= Kiwi Kiwi is, now that Dutchiee has vanished, FE's resident Aussie. He is aggressive and possibly psychopathic, as seen in Labyrinth II. His interests include sensually licking the blood off of his boomerang, and using the worst fucking font imaginable on AIM. He co-hosts a Survivor series with Natalie known as ESurvivor, a series known for making your finger tips bleed, corrupting your sleeping habits, and forcing you to question your life values. He is perhaps best known as Brock, the sole Mafia winner of ATTWS III. He is Rose's favorite fruit and these days only really spams the chatbox talking to her, doing two things very few people do at the same time. Henry "The bestest of the bestest. You can't handle the Henry!" - Henry Henry is a crazy conspiracy theorist from Germany who is obsesed with his PS3, cannibis and the truth. He was very often seen starting arguments due to his zany posts, but has since mellowed down a whole lot since he's finally found ze girl who will put up with his Max Payne. Henry's entire love espacades can be seen point-to-point in the girls thread! He is rarely ever seen outside the chatbox these days. Henry is now a father! God help us. Wikey Wikey is shit. First of all, he's British (strike one) and a ginger (strike two). Yikes. He's sometimes known as Tom Brady, James the Mime, George Lopez, or Mashama. Wikey is perhaps best known for running around both Labyrinth games calling other players cunts. It's this brilliant social prowess that got him all the way to 23rd place in GSurvivor, a 22 person game. "Curtis your a cunt" - Wikey in Lab 1 after dying. "Fuck you cunt holes" - Wikey in Lab 2 before fleeing. He managed to do something right with his successful The Labyrinth Household, as well as A Song of FE and Fail. He attempted to write a Labyrinth novel, but was held up by the fact that he has no idea how to properly speak or write English. He also hosted "Oh Yeah, That Fourth Mafia Game. I Kind Of Remember It" Mafia. Remember? The one in outer space? His own description for the game says it all: "hosted by wikey lol" . Was once haunted by bots via his Am I a pretentious asshole? thread. He also plays guitar. In addition, he hosted an absolutely garbage Lab rip-off called Trial of the Mad King, which was mocked endlessly by Roos to the point of him portraying the Mad King himself in Tim's equally shitty spooky castle mafia game. Recently got his sister Lucy to join (for a short while!) who ended up posting an absolutely frightening picture of Wikey in David Bowie make-up. Korr Korr is a Spaniard who served as FE's prime arteest. He rarely ever portrays a human being and for the longest time, it was believed that Korr himself was not human. That was proved to be false during the BBPE election where he unveiled himself covered in disgusting Spanish smelling milk, a competition he very nearly won thanks in part to his ProM buddies coming to his aid. Ari Ari, formerly DocAwe back on FI, is the King of the Snowmen and a gigantic computer nerd. One of his proudest moments was utterly destroying Porl in a flash game tournament, which lead to him throwing a temper tantrum and claiming that Ari cheated. King Ari is also quite the prolific mafia player, having lead his team to victory back-to-back in ATTWSIII and IV. Despite his fellow Snowmen friends all being inactive from FE (besides Merc), he forces them to return once in awhile when he needs to use them. Most recently, Afroman and Maxi curiously decided to start lurking the board when Ari needed votes for the BBPE. Recently invaded the United States with the rest of the Snowmen and visited Vernon of all people. Once took a naked bath in a river and got his picture taken during it, which unsurprisingly turned into a Vernon thread. Once the most recognizable snowman on the board, Ari has taken a backseat in recent years and is rarely seen with his counterpart Merc taken the reigns as king. Leos Leos (Harrison *snicker*) is an alcoholic from Boston. Once a fun loving, goofy, and lovable member of the community, Leos has dissolved into a Mercator/Vernon carbon copy named Real Talk Ice Teos. It saddens everyone, and we all hope and pray for the real Leos to return any day now. We know he's there somewhere. Every so often, the old Leos shows up and delights us all! Deep down inside. Waiting to break free of his "I'm not paying attention to this game tldr Mercator shell". Leos drinks a lot. The only thing he likes more than drinking is talking about drinking. The following quotes were found in minutes after searching 'drunk' on FE: "Y'all know how to handle drunk Leos by now and it makes me proud!" "You'll know who I am Thursday since I'll probably be drunk and logging in!" "Naw I'll just be drunk" "Uhhh I'm in Boston so I went out before it got bad to buy beer, watched horror movies and got daytime drunk" "I'm obviously Buster since he is totally an angry drunk" "Everyone will know who I am when I log in drunk the first phase anyway" You get the picture. Leos talks about drinking so often, that it's clear he's never actually had a sip of alcohol in his life. If he was drunk as often as he speaks about, he would literally never be sober. Perhaps he never is. Leos got to the finals of BBPE once and nobody voted for him to win, to only Leos' surprise. Nofo Nofo is a young man from North Carolina with extreme anger issues. He is most known as one of the worst mafia players on the site, even moreso than Vernon, and often causes unnecessary drama for the sake of doing so. One of the biggest examples of doing this was as Ashley in ATTWS V where he shot someone for no reason as Town Sheriff. When he's not ruining games, he's getting massively offended on the board with the latest SWJ issue. Shadow Shadow was the former host of Shadow Survivor and Surviving Big Brother. He was dragged to FE after gaining a reputation in the Sausage Island series. He was quickly forced to play in ATTWS and had no idea how to play or what he was doing, made funnier by the fact that Curtis and Boc gave him a clown character - Bobo - to play as. Despite being clueless the whole time, he actually had a huge chance to bring home the victory in the end and was the one person who realized Brock was scum on the final day. Nothing was done about it, however, and he lolfailed like the rest of the town. Being a literal "Shadow" for many years by hiding his identity and name, Shadow has a very active social media life, posting about scruff on instagram and blonde goddesses on Twitter. When he's not doing that, he spends his time hitting up clubs with his salsa shirt and smiting KC. Halloooooo. Herm Hermosa (aka The Hermynator) is a metrosexual Swede who came from the KMB and has earned himself a reputation for being incredibly naive. He's becoming increasingly known for having wacky theories in mafia games and also constantly asking strange questions. Wikey sent him a small bottle of alcohol for his Secret Santa present which came wrapped in a plastic tube for protection, an object he decided to cherish more than the present itself. He is quite possibly the friendliest member of the board. Angi Angi is the other third of the mom's club of FE and a mafia frequenter. She has a new "man crush" every month that she represents with her avatar and sig. She tends to laugh her fucking ass off more often than is probably healthy. Was part of one of the most dysfunctional scum teams of all time in GTA mafia and was one of two people to not have her picture mauled by Korr in FEar Mafia. Recently became best pals with the GLB squad as they are the only men possibly attracted to her posts about sex and blowjobs. Moose Moose was the Social Justice Warrior of FE and a (not-so-surprisingly) real life friend of Malion Mac. She was obsessed with Let's Plays and hosted a few ones of her own that nobody watched. She's probably most known for getting in long winded fights with Chris, which was really just her getting trolled to oblivion. =Regulars= Craig Craig Neurostrom is an odd, strawberry-milk-drinking young man from California who joined FE after his portrayal of Dan Lembo in Sausage. Spends way too much time playing ORGs and Football Manager. He enjoys receiving nudes on Snapchat, feel free to hit him up at cuhraig. Look at all this meat! Badger Tom is a friendly man with a mustache from Canada who became known as Ken from Sausage. Not overly active on FE itself, Tom is well known in the Skype groups. Is often heard asking "...is that a FE thing?" to such references in Ghost games, but will pop onto the board when one of his buddies needs his vote for something. Recently hosted a Zelda mafia on the forum with his pal Brian. Aspen Steve Aspen was a former room mate of Curtis Page and is perhaps best known as the ever lovable Sekou from Sausage Island. He sings for a shitty pop punk band and rarely ever posts on FE. Is an active xXxeliteGAMERXxX and will usually jump in when da boyz are playing XBox or something, usually ending up being the only one who knows what the hell he's doing. Sami Samantha Nordstrom is a lurking member who usually pops on during ATTWS season or when Vic needs someone to vote for him in something. She's much more active in FE's Skype community where she often proposes that we play some "goost". Does a perfect New Jersey accent. She does however become quite the pissy pants when her ATTWS characters are voted against in polls! Nicole Nicole Grady is Dylan's e-girlfriend turned real girlfriend, who instantly fell in love with the yea's and lol's. She mostly became known as Jean Robert in Sausage Island. She's a huge fan of the girls thread for some reason we don't quite understand. Fun fact: she hates showers and avoids them at all costs. Sry Dyl :/ Hupu Hupu was once a legendary member of the community who turned everything he touched into gold. Most of FI's classic moments stemmed from young Hupu, including his zukoverse comics, terrible fanfics, and malmalmalmalmalmal. Nowadays, Hupu has grown old and cranky. He spends almost all of his time on FE in the cbox, going on about how this is nothing like the old days and has no mythology. When he isn't in the cbox, he's strictly in the Movie/TV forum to display his great new film cricket knowledge. Basically, im317 to the Mafia forum is Hupu to the Last Movie You Watched thread. Occasionally he'll step out from the shadows and give advice to Leos, Henry, or Vernon in the 'girls' thread. Miko Mainly known for his controversial role in Curtis and Rose's Survivor ORG series; Sausage Island. Playing as John Carroll in Season 2 and 4. After a bit of an hiatus from the ORG world, he came back as the 'love or hate' character; Peter Harkey in Season 8: Morrocco. Also playing numerous Mafia games. When Miko is active on the board, he's either writing essays in the tv/movie forums, or he is fan-girling about Miko Hughes and Owl City. im317 im317 is a regular in the mafia games. In fact, it's almost as if im317 is on the forum only for mafia. Upon further inspection, everytime im317 is on the forum, he is seen viewing the mafia forum whether a game is active or not. It's theorized im has never actually seen the forum homepage. Grim Grimapple use to live with Rose and somehow made it out alive. She mainly lurks the video games forum but will hop into a mafia sign-up once in awhile to much fanfare. Most known for posting ramblings in boolshit that absolutely nobody cares about. She is a legal midget. Raptor Raptor or Wahaj KHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! is the NFL expert of the forum and an all-around jock in his own right, being an all-star flag football player. He once had a cancer scare and ended up kicking it's ass. Despite this, he usually plays strange girly characters in ATTWS games. He broke this combo by portraying the ever-horny Rafi in ATTWS V, in which he ended up being one of the two survivors. Raptor also hosted a Lab clone called Combat FE. Shawn Shawn Page is Curtis' little brother and the "favorite" son of the Page house. If you were to ever visit the Page household's kitchen, many pictures of Shawn will be noticed on the refrigerator while poor Curt will have one of himself buried in sand. His online life, sadly, is much different with Shawn's main claim to fame being a picture Curtis took of him snoring. He mainly lurks sports threads, but has an amusing long standing rivalry with Vernon. This is made funnier by the fact that Vernon is usually schooled by a 16 year old on a regular basis. Gained much notoriety as Frank the GAHD DAMN TOWN COP in ATTWS IV. He has really snazzy shoes. Mercator Merc is the last active member of Ari's Snowman team. He is well known for being incredibly hostile or incredibly inactive in mafia games, which has earned him a ban from ever playing them again. He mainly lurks the video games forum these days, but will once in awhile criticize someone for their awful opinions elsewhere. In recent times he's been found to be quite active in the Skype chats and is often mocked for his Viking accent. He also has arguably the most recognizable hed, becoming FE's official facepalm smile. Merc is a haxxor and knows how to manipulate ndim's reputation and like system. One day he randomly made every single member of the site up Curtis' reputation for no reason, breaking the forum and putting it into the 1000's, as if his ego needed to be any bigger. Recently moved to California and has now pretty much surpassed Ari as the most active snowman on the forum. DD DD is named after the Double D breast cup size. It's actually a guy named Jake from Ohio. He is probably most well known for playing Danielle DiLorenzo on Sausage Island and being the town's MVP in ATWSIII as Agnes. He also has the distinction of being FE's "Flash King" by being the Flash Game Jamboree tournament winner in KC's Raffle Games. He has a strange obsession for Mariah Carey and Mario games. Often falls asleep in Skype calls, notably paired with his loud snoring. Don't ever take group photos with Jake. Strange things will happen. More recently became Vic's campaign manager for BBPE III where he promised a duet and didn't deliver, possibly costing his pal the win! DD has rarely been seen since this fiasco. Chris25 Chris25 or Chris K. is a mentally disturbed 30-year-old grocery store manager that claims to be hung like a horse. He's most notable for his Dolan avatar and his obvious trolling which somehow always has people take the bait. He comes from TIB, a board Vernon unsurprisingly hails from. Helios Helios Garabandia is a popular chocolate man from ProM who has since gotten into this strange thing called "marriage" which has stunted his activity. He is most well known for his lottery games, which he briefly returned to FE to host (and abandon). We're still awaiting that Helios mafia. Justin Justin is a rather well known ORG host who makes incredibly sexy looking games. He takes much pride in being a condescending douche and posting Survivor spoilers that nobody wants to read. He's also very skilled at getting drunk in games, attempting to socialize and getting himself booted early for it. Lamps Lamps or Daniel or Anthony or Emily or Charlie or KEVIN or Matthew or Martin or Lester or Timmy or David or Pierre is a Dutchman who signed up only to play in the mafia games. Became more active in the next year; even, to many's surprise, doing a milk bowl in BBPE 2015. Waka Waka, or Darth Lego as he goes by on the board, is a Peruvian who is a well known regular at ProM. His most recent chunk of relevance comes from hosting his innovative Frantic Zoo Lottery, which was held cross-board between FE and ProM members, dominated on both boards by Zersch. Also got dragged to play in Dylan's Big Brother and had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but somehow made it to the final five anyway. >_> Simplton Simp is a man that use to enjoy posting pictures of mutiliated penises. He is also responsible for innovating the milkbowl. He was banished to his own personal hell in EN for being a terrible member, but rejoined FE in an attempt to redeem himself. Thus far, he's been without incident. Mainly because he rarely posts to begin with. He has six years of Mafia experience that no one has ever seen proof of. Cash Money Also known as Alex, Cash Money came to FE after becoming well known as Darrah in Sausage Island. Shortly after he had a hilarious run in ATTWSIV as Mick and crushed everyone in Malion's FE Idol thanks in part to his angelic showtune voice. He is one of the very few members who has become a rank thanks in part to his FE Idol domination. Joe Joe Shirley is a friendly old pal of KC who was the only successful social media recruit of KC during his terribly awkward short time as "social media ambassador". Joe is a Britney Spears fanatic and gifwhore who sadly only pops on when he remembers someone he's aligned with in a game is a member of the forum. He has almost certainly watched more TV than you have! Christian Christian is a KC recruit who originated from his URTV series, where he was known as the rapping James Rhine. He brought this shtick back in KC's June Fan Fiction raffle where he did a poetic story that rhymed all the way through. He first got well known lately for his multiple banner contributions. After having a nice and friendly reputation for several months, Christian earned the seething hatred of Mal & Friends during IBBY for targeting them the first week. He also caught the ire of Buffy due to events in the same game. Since these events, Chris has negged Christian's reputation every single day. Moral of the story? Stay the fuck away from Brian's Big Brother games. Concerned Mother Janet Welch is an old bitch who started off by scolding members for their negative content. Now instead exclusively posts highly offensive material, including a picture of Hulk Hogan destroying the World Trade Centers in Miko's touching 9/11 tribute thread. Is actually probably just a troll. Hotly rumored to be the alternative account of Young Matthew himself, impersonating his own mother! Tricks Tricks is a member who came from one of Justin's many games. They're an ORG and Mafia veteran, which allowed them to fit right in almost immediately. They had an early feud with Tim (but who didn't?) early on, famously having a thread made specifically for them which got derailed to be about animals in clothes. This caused almost everyone on the forum to have avatars detailing animals in clothes for several weeks and many still do to this day. Soon after in KC's Member's Mafia, Tricks had the distinct honor of being able to portray Tim and did so perfectly. After finally winning an actual ORG, they vanished from the face of the community for two years, only to spontaneously reappear. Brian seems to be on a mission of convincing everyone that Tricks is a girl, transexual or both. They've since come out as nonbinary. =GLB= GLB, or Goal Line Blitz, is a forum run by strange men in their 40's and 50's who talk about football and mafia. Ahoda and im317 were the GLB representatives on FE for a very long time until Ahoda went on a mass recruiting spree, bringing many of them over to play mafia. This caused a gigantic shitstorm which created quite the divide on FE for many months. Ahoda Ahoda is a friend of im317 who, unsurprisingly enough, signed up to mainly play mafia games. Quickly earned a negative reputation for his poor choice in avatars, one of which included a 400 lb lady flopping her stomach around. He also played in ATTWSIV as a Stanford Tree mascot who was a heroin addict. Ahoda is a strange character to say the least. Is married with kids, making him the new generation's Paco. Went on a recruiting spree by bringing many of his mafia pals in to play with us. Soon Ahoda's friends began to outnumber the amount of active FEers, which began to cause many regulars to stop playing. This caused a shitstorm of a thread called Chickenshit GLBers which was created by Buffy and still bumped to this day. Dadd Hey! I'm on the wikipage! FU Dadd vladykins Timmah Primate Spin He's an asshole in general, but means well in the long-run. Unless you are an FFAer, then fuck those guys. He's most known for his Buddy Christ avatars (and their many variations). Eben (Mittens) =The Departed= Once in a while we lose members due to disagreements, loss of interest or death. On some rare occasions these people get something that's called a "life" that takes place outside of the internet. None of these people have done that. Mal Meet Malion Q Mac. Mal is a twenty something year old who has never come into contact with another human being unless it was through FE's Cbox. He works in the basement of a grocery store well out of the public's eye, spending all of his hard earned money to keep the Cbox running. In his spare time, he enjoys drawing pokemon, running Pokemon FE, playing pokemon video games, and roleplaying pokemon with his invisible twin brother. If there's a nerdy fandom, Mal is surely apart of it. Mal is quite the artist. He enjoys expressing himself in a variety of ways, whether through drawing or with his amazing singing voice. He also enjoys forcing bizarre memes that no one but him quite understands, watching the Cbox at every minute of every day, and flirting with Grim, completely oblivious to the fact that she is a lesbian. After many years of abuse from just about everyone, Mal finally had it when Curtis posted a gif of a Funko Pop getting beheaded. He smited Curtis and promptly logged off, never to be seen again. Briefly returned in 2018 only to make to make shockwaves by leaving to join FFA! Nobody cared. Igor Igor Shapiro was once a fun loving stoner who was genuinely funny and a pretty swell guy. Sometime in 2017, Igor broke and became one of the most toxic posters on the board, purposely posting bad opinions and getting into arguments with just about everyone over anything. Igor's shit posting got so bad that Zersch, by far the most neutral member of the board who put up with the likes of Tim and Darkus Black at their worst, finally cracked and unleashed a fury of hell on Igor. He's a shoe-in for Worst Member of 2017 award. Finally got banned in 2018 after calling every woman on the board and cunt over Brett Kavanaugh. Tim Tim Ratliff was originally one of the quieter and more mysterious of the new KMB clan, rarely doing much more than popping in to remind people to participate in his Hunger Games challenges. He would, however, quickly top his KMB friends as the most recognizable new member with the birth of the infamous Quentin Haus in ATTWSIV. Quentin was by far the biggest distraction in any mafia game ever who constantly complained about his role and threw hissy fits about everything that happened, including a particular moment of douchebaggery where he attempted to modkill himself before his lynch. The character became so recognizable that Frederick ditched his original account and started to portray the character on FE itself, annoying everyone to no end. One of his first shining achievements was jumping ahead of a 16 person mafia game queue to get his silly Haunted House game up for sign-ups. After causing havoc all over the forum following ATTWSIV, Curtis -- tyrant that he is! -- put a restriction on Tim's account. A rebellion was attempted and failed, which resulted in Tim fading off the site slowly but surely. Tim returned as a new man, who while stayed behaved, spent almost all his time bitching about wimmens who don't want to date him on Tinder in the girls thread to the point of psychotic obsession. After disappearing for two years and speculation of Tim actually being Eliot Roger, Tim returned to compete in the 2017 NYABBPE as a seemingly new man. Somehow, someway, Tim made it to the finals where the only vote for him was his campaign manager, Dylan Rogers. Immediately following BBPE, it was found that Tim was still just as psychotic as before as he had signed up as several "bot" accounts to rig poor Dylan Rogers out of the game. After spamming the forum, Tim was finally put down and banned. Hot Cocoa Hot Cocoa is an oh-so-quirky college kid Vernon recruited by randomly picking a name on his buddy list. After many questioned his ambiguous gender, Cocoa posted a picture of "himself" in a group. The entire group was promptly heded, which may have possibly traumatized him. In August 2014, Hot Cocoa successfully conquered the bots. During the Member Recruiting game for KC's raffles, a raffle which was meant to help forum activity overall, Hot Cocoa took recruiting to another level by inviting every single player that has ever played in his ORGs to come help him earn $50 rather than join the forum. In the process, the introductions forum was flooded with several shark horses saying Hot Cocoa brought me here and nothing else. The bots have now been replaced with Hot Cocoa's nerdy friends. Hot Cocoa now spends most of his time on FE complaining about how ridiculously pitiful and inconvenient his life is. This includes such travesties as the fire alarm going off, the weather being cold and needing to ride a Greyhound Bus to visit his family. He also has a highly annoying roommate who sometimes has the light on and uses a laptop at night. Disappeared from the site during the Christmas season although still sometimes haunts the (dead) FE Skype chat with his first world problems. Samm Samm is a gay Canadian who lives in a basement. He is most known as Alexis in Sausage Island, particularly for confessing his thoughts in a mysterious star room. He first shot into the spotlight as NiceGuy Sanchez, the AIDS victim in ATTWSIII that Doctor Shadow refused to heal because he found him annoying, resulting in a hilarious fight on his death bed. Samm would later host his own mafia, a horribly shitty Doctor Who game which earned him Worst Mafia of the Year for 2013 and sparked a war between himself and Matt. Samm would redeem himself by being the first person on FE to milkbowl and wrecked Mateo's shit in a rap battle. Samm has a giant crush on Bryce and has offered to trade nudes with him multiple times in PM. Bryce has somehow resisted this urge thus far. Samm is now most well known for being one of three co-hosts of the Endure Survivor series, who rip off Curtis and Rose every chance they get. Samm hasn't been seen on FE since his new fantastic internet fame has risen. Paco Paco claims to be FE's resident Mexican despite being a pasty white guy from New York City. He is, however, FE's resident dad, having somehow conceived two adorable twin girls. He's also an old fuck who drinks way too much for his age and is usually the first person on the board to go to bed thanks to constantly having to attend meetings. Global knowledge. He is one of the communities longest tenured members, having been around since FI's glory days when he still had hair. To his credit, Paco did start the short lived YooHoo desk trend! He also very likely has the longest streak of never being scum in mafia games. Also accoring to Members Mafia canon, Paco is the current Admin of Further Entertainment! God help us. Paco vanished around Christmas 2014, possibly dying of old age. Roos Roos, Russ, Weird MAL YankoPRIK, Count Graduon or more recently, Adolf Hitler, is a blue furry monster. He mainly lurks the Chatbox where he enjoys having intense conversations about Power Rangers and fan fictions with Mal. He has had short runs on the board where he excels in playing the edgy Brit. Roos has been known to leave forever at the drop of a hat, only to return months later with a new account because he "forgot his password". It's estimated that he's currently on his 37th account. Recently, he left forever again after the vicious "butt" prank of '14 which prompted him into becoming best friends with Tim and egging him on to post long rants against Curtis being a terrible admin. Is now essentially blackballed after deleting FI forever. Jamie Sebastian Shores or arasfromexile is an ORG Cunt Pink Dildo Goddess from around the way who joined FE and ATTWSIV in order to earn praise and acclaim from his Sausage Island peers. Once he found out that nobody gave a shit about him nor his presence, he huffed away from the site only to never return again. Now believes FE is an ORG website where we all circle jerk each other constantly. He obviously has never read this wiki. Ribs Ribs is a FI original who, at one time, was adored and accepted into the lovely community for fitting in so quickly, being a rather funny and endearing guy. Onto the move to EN, however, Ribs turned into quite the pissy pants all of a sudden and refused to post anywhere. No one cared however since all of Ribs' posts are shit and are just rehashes of tired memes. Once realizing that no one cared about his lack of posting, he began to post a bit more. This seems to be the time period where he fell madly in love with buncrust (sorry drr) and proudly displayed his massive erection for him all over the forum, trying oh so very hard to emulate his posting style (and failing miserably). Also has enjoyed refusing to play in mafia games yet fervently reading them. After ignoring FE for several years, Ribs randomly returned to no fanfare whatsoever only to disappear within a week. LSFissue LSFissue, Racist, Ted or Alex Stein is a Jew who thinks he's black. He use to be a professional dog shit cleaner at PetSmart. He is the beloved host of the GSurvivor series, which had the distinct pleasure of being used as a Fail Island, which arguably helped make what would have been a game that would have never filled up to a partially successful series. He only ever posts on FE to shill his series. Strangely, Alex hosts this series with his sister as Ted and Ghandia. This implies that he grinds his own sister. He did play one game, Bot Mafia, and had absolutely no clue what he was doing. After being inactive for most of the first day, he finally showed up only to edit his first post and then lynch himself. (**lynch lsfissue) Rob Rob went to Oxford and has his very own Robette, who probably does not exist. Random crap happens to him, which he enjoys commentating for the world to see despite nobody caring. He once worked in a graveyard and can't, for the life of him, get a damn driver's license. He tends to sway from a relatively funny guy to a cringeworthy try-hard. But smiting him for the latter only turns him into more of a douche. Vanished from the site, creepily after Vic's impersonation of him in ATTWSIV, for over a year. Returned a few times, but seems to be gone for good after this golden quote he made: "I was a member of his forum for years and watched Curtis psychologically torture its members into hating me" MOS118 Bri-Guy is a young boy who once visited a small internet community known as FI, the ancient FE. FI was a lot of fun, lots of joaks were had. BUT THEN ONE DAY... Bri-Guy immediately began posting. He strangely took offense to people drinking and posted long rants on the subject. he would get incredibly angry at people for making typos. He would also review movies by using a strange, overly complicated equation system because he was a genius. After receiving criticism for his posting habits, he promptly left the forum. Later, Bri-Guy returned in secret as his "friend" named Dylan (Not our Dylan) to scope out FI and see if he would still be welcome. But his plan failed because he has no friends. He returned to the forum as himself, claiming he left to look after his mom who was deathly ill with shingles, and somehow became admin. However, he was a worse admin than Hitler and set about making changes that nobody wanted. Also taking over Vernon's later gimmick, he claimed to have met Teddy Wells and signed up on the board as Teddy himself. He left again. MOS returned to reveal that he goes to movies by himself. But perhaps it's because nobody wants to hold his calculator while he figures out if the movie is good or not. He also turned into Mickey Mouse. Then he started stalking new members. Soon he began to delete every trace of himself on FI and was promptly de-admined for good. He returned as "Jeremy" and posted a not-so-subtle introduction to himself that everyone saw through. After returning once more, it turns out that his mom hired an INTERNET DETECTIVE to find out what Bri-Guy was doing on the internet all this time and she became angry at him for spending his life on a website where nobody likes him. Due to FI persecuting him, he left the forum once again in a tearful goodbye. Goodbye mystery. Goodbye pain. Goodbye love. WE'LL MEET AGAAAAAAAIN! After over five years without his presence greeting us, MOS finally made his grand return to FE to much fanfare. After a short AMA, MOS vanished into the sunset once more. We patiently wait his return. Otis Otis aka Roman Gupta is a lonely 30-something-year-old model from London. He is the only active member of SonicFlash's many forums and appears to be his only friend. When SonicFlash came to FE and caused havoc, a plan was put into motion to liberate Otis and bring him to FE. The plan eventually worked and Otis made his triumphant entrance, utterly confused but flattered by all the love he was receiving. Unfortuanately Otis disappeared from FE and went back to the dark side shortly after. Sonic Flash Sonic Flash is a very special 30-something-year-old who hosts hundreds of empty forums that only ever has one regular - Otis. The rest is filled with the occasional "troll" that Sonic Flash posts as himself, who also have boards that Sonic is a member of. Sonic decided to stop by FE one day to say hello and advertise his forums, only to lash out on Rose for no reason. After being ridiculed, Sonic Flash posed as an arch nemesis named Mussacka, advertising another empty forum (called FORUM BOARD!) and trashing himself. Paul quickly called him out on being the same person, which lead to more silly shitposting. As we further inspected Sonic's forums, we came to learn about and appreciate his companion, Otis. Despite Sonic's strange behavior, Otis actually seemed like a nice man. Because of this, a plan was devised to liberate Otis from Sonic's clutches and bring him to FE. Otis did eventually come to FE, but disappeared shortly after (as did Sonic himself, mercifully). To this day, Sonic still maintains all of his and his nemesis' forums. Dutchiee Dutchiee was an Aussie who disappeared. CRIKEY! Previously, he was very active member of both FI and EN. He's still mentioned quite often due to a picture he decided to post of him poorly pretending to be a girl. His football thread is still commonly bumped to the front page which often sparks the debate over what the hell "voetball" is. Shiki papershiki is Mal's wife, otherwise known as the only woman who Mal has ever had contact with. Relatively well liked despite Mal's polarizing personality and has a fantastic taste of music. Stopped coming to FE officially when Mal left for good. Johnny Johnny was recruited to the forum by Bryce, the two being IRL friends ( sry Johnny :/ ). He had a notable performance as Sr. Culo in Lab 3, displaying his secret bloodthirsty nature. Apart from that, he played as Spangler and Dwight in two ATTWS games, and was the only person not partner'd in Bryce's Endurance game and was eliminated first. RIP Johnny. When he isn't dying in games, he's discovering super secret important Dark Knight facts and posting almost exclusively in the NFL threads. Has seemingly left the site along with his pal Bryce. Animal Animal or Cody Lasso is a young man from Florida who everyone from the ORG world is in love with due to being 2cute4me. He was eventually directed to FE and had a memorable performance in Paul's Breaking Bad Mafia as the man who broke the cult recruiter curse, leading his team to victory. More recently had a memorable stint in ATTWSIV as Alien Child. Has recently found ~love~ and has not been seen since. g0 g0 was an ORG Cunt Goddess with severe identity crisis. After first being outed as having a male genitalia that almost made him quit the internet, g0 was found to be a fraud who played under multiple different accounts while being on the staff at the same time. g0 also for some reason had a FE account, although as far as we know, it's his only one due to Curtis' obsessive IP hunting skills. Mercuzo Mercuzo, aka Aria Inthavong, is an e-begging indy film director and actor. He originally joined to shamefully shill his upcoming Hunger Games, indiegogo project and YouTube channel. Despite this, Mercuzo turned out to be a pretty likable guy and has not only met, but had lunch with Agent Phillip Shepphard, making a good chunk of the forum extremely envious. Like Vernon, Mercuzo resides in L.A. and has met many famous people in his time there. Unlike Vernon, we've actually heard of them. Mercuzo even has his own IMDB page, which qualifies him as a future Vernon celebrity sighting. Mercuzo was also an admin of the Korova Milk Bar, a friendly neighbor forum which shared many members with FE, mainly Tim and Herm. Mercuzo made an enemy of FE when he promised to have the cast of his shitty movie re-enact a scene from FE, which Boc paid money to have him do as part of a kickstarter. Mercuzo never delivered and disappeared from the site. Perry Perry or Stupid_panda is an expert at joining games and not reading the rules properly. He once sent his ex-girlfriend a gift for Christmas that had coal in it and then called her a bitch. Once e-dated g0girl and claimed to have "wild sex with her". This sparked much curiosity when g0 was found to be a guy. Unsurprisingly, he's a friend of Vernon's. Greenday Greenday aka Morgan Glassberg is a John Oliver lookalike who is named after a shitty pop-punk band and really likes Hockey, making him the first American to ever admit this. He has an ongoing, never-ending feud with Vernon because Vernon has no idea who he actually is. They do however share a common trait in that they're both incredibly Jewish. Was once mistakenly invited to a Skype group where he annoyed everyone by talking over people and saying dumb things nobody cared about. When he wasn't invited to the next one, he got massively butthurt and left FE forever. Nippled Man nip ple Old Pals Every so often, FE gets a visit from a fallen original FI regular. They deserve a mention * KFC * KittenGoesPop * Budd * Richlost * JoeyLostDharma * robman =Bots= Feefiaggizady Feefiaggizady is a regular bot of the site. He is perhaps the most loved out of all of the bots, and is known for saying not a single negative thing about anyone else. He spends most of his days to himself, viewing his most favorite threads. His favorite threads include, "So the nukes are flying", "Am I a pretentious asshole", and "Curtis' Journal". BoopleNogDalp Boople is a lonely bot who came to N-Dim seeking companionship. Too shy to venture into actual threads, he resorts to staring at the main board for hours on end. Perhaps he is waiting for someone to approach him and take him by the hand first, for he is too tired of being rejected. None can say for sure. But he has not been seen for weeks, and we all are praying for his safe return. We're here for you, Boople, don't you ever forget that. The Pojonjhgr Family *pojonjhgrpow *pojonjhgrlfr *pojonjhgrigz *pojonjhgrmef *pojonjhgrdry *pojonjhgregl *pojonjhgrsln *pojonjhgrdvl Logosso Logosso is the newest bot in our community! He is most well known for completely breaking through Ndim security and finding a way to place Html in his username. Classic! His favorite threads include "SCM Day 5", "SCM Day 2", and "SCM FINAL", making him the only person besides Mal to have read Summer Camp Mafia. Appeljankpage Appeljank Page is the cousin that Curtis and Shawn are extremely jealous of due to the fact that he was always a favorite. He sometimes goes by Jeremiah and was casted to be on Survivor: Cagayan. ff_zero There is nothing notable about this bot.